Suicidal Course
まで てない!! の をきめた |Rōmaji title = Asa made Matenai!! Kami-sama no Kakugo o Kimeta Kesshikō |Literal title = It Can't Wait Until Morning!! Kami-''sama'' Decides on a Suicidal Course of Action |Number = 113 |Saga = Garlic Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = October 23, 1991 |English Airdate = May 13, 2000 |Previous = Call for Restoration |Next = Extreme Measures }} まで てない!! の をきめた |Asa made Matenai!! Kami-sama no Kakugo o Kimeta Kesshikō|lit. "It Can't Wait Until Morning!! Kami-''sama'' Decides on a Suicidal Course of Action"}} is the sixth episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga and the one hundred thirteenth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 23, 1991. Its original American airdate was May 13, 2000. Summary Krillin obtains the bottles containing Kami and Mr. Popo to release them. Gohan is knocked out after being beat by Piccolo, who at this time is still pretending to be under the effects of the Black Water Mist. Piccolo heals his bite marks that he got on Master Roshi's island revealing his plan of pretending was the only way he could get close to Garlic Jr. to set Kami free and return to full power, as Kami and Piccolo are aligned. It is learned that Piccolo is immune to the mist thanks to his Namek heritage as when he fought Krillin he whispered his true plan to him and told him to play along. Krillin wakes Gohan and tells him that everything is fine now and that they were faking. Then Piccolo tells Kami to release the Sacred Water, this is where Garlic Jr. starts laughing and reveals that at dawn anyone who is under the Black Water Mist's power will be permanently under the spell. The scene cuts to a burning city where two people are running. They go to a dark place and the girl says she is scared. The boy says that it is the mist and that they will be okay there. Then a herd of rats go across the screen and all that comes out is the girls shoe. It pans to the sky and there is a huge red star in space. Back at the Lookout, Mr. Popo states that there is a quicker way to spread the Sacred Water throughout the entire world using the Seven Air Currents are located inside Kami's Lookout, this is the only way to return the population to normal before the mist's effects become permanent. Mr. Popo and Kami use the Magic Carpet to get to the air currents, but Kami is warned by Popo that the path is dangerous and the past Guardians of Earth may be encountered. Garlic Jr. throws a blast that goes above them and slows them down. Then the two remaining Spice Boys, Spice and Vinegar, fly up to the carpet and try to attack them, but Krillin and Gohan prevent that from happening. Meanwhile, in space, a blast is seen causing damage to a planet. When the dust clears, Vegeta is standing there demanding the aliens that are the same race as Appule on the planet to swear their loyalty to him. They all try to shoot him with Arm cannons and in return Vegeta fires a blast that destroys all of them. Back at Kami's Lookout, Spice sneaks behind Gohan and traps him in his hair. Next, Piccolo tries to grab Garlic Jr. by extending his arm and then he attacking him with a Special Beam Cannon. Krillin uses a Destructo Disk on Vinegar who catches it, throws it back and Krillin is knocked out. Then Gohan escapes Spice's grasp and shoots a blast at Vinegar as Krillin gets up and head-butts Vinegar, then being kicked by Gohan. Piccolo has the upper hand over Garlic Jr. who even on the losing side shows cocky nature, Piccolo attacks him through a numerous amount of walls. Then it goes to Kami and Mr. Popo flying on the carpet through an area that has space related walls when Mr. Popo says they are getting closer. Outside, Garlic Jr. reveals that not only is he immortal but he is now ten times more powerful thanks to the Dragon Balls and the Makyo Star respectively. He tells Piccolo to look up at a red planet, the Makyo Star. Garlic Jr. starts to power up thanks to the close proximity of the source of his power. The two Spice Boys stand back up when they realize he is transforming. Piccolo tells Gohan and Krillin to run. Inside, Kami and Mr. Popo are at a door as Mr. Popo opens the door. When it opens they see a black figure, one of the past Guardians of Earth. The dust clear on Kami's Lookout, revealing that it is in ruins. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo pull themselves out of the dust when they see the transformed Garlic Jr. Then it goes back to Kami and Mr. Popo entering the room. Major Events *Kami and Mr. Popo head to Seven Air Currents in order to release the Sacred Water. *Garlic Jr. transforms. Battles *Piccolo vs. Spice *Gohan vs. Spice *Krillin vs. Vinegar *Piccolo vs. Garlic Jr. *Vegeta vs. Frieza's soldiers Appearances Characters *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Kami *Mr. Popo *Garlic Jr. *Spice *Vinegar *Vegeta Locations *Earth **The Lookout *Makyo Star *Unnamed Planet Objects *Black Water Mist *Sacred Water *Magic Carpet *Battle Armor Transformations *Gigantification Bruce Faulconer tracks *"The Makyo Star" - When Garlic Jr. transforms. Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the first episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga to not show Maron. *In the french dub, several shots were cut https://www.cda.pl/video/2148859e , one of them being the man and woman being brutally attacked (and killed) by cats and mice. **Just as Spice's teleporting behind Gohan & Kurilin before being stabbed to a wall ***And Vinegar waking up when his master is transforming Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 113 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 113 (BDZ) pt-br:Kami-Sama e Sr. Popo vão ao Local Sagrado fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 113 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z